metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperado Enforcement LLC.
Desperado Enforcement LLC., also known as DESPERADO Enterprises, was an American PMC based in Delaware that was involved in the events of 2018. Although claiming themselves to be a PMC, Desperado, just as its name implies, frequently gave aid to terrorists and international criminals. History Desperado Enforcement was known to be operating as early as 2015, a year after the collapse of the SOP system. They were the primary arms supplier for an Abkhazian terrorist named Andrey Dolzaev, who was behind the subway bombing at St. Petersburg in that year as well as the terrorist attacks on Georgia in 2017. They were an American PMC that was based in Delaware, although most of their business was handled outside of the States, with their financials being handled by a separate company located in St. Kitts and Nevis (which was also a preferred tax haven of large companies across the world). Their primary jobs were targeting places that were undergoing reconstruction efforts and ruin them. However, they've also had connections to the drug trade and human trafficking. In 2018, Desperado attacked a convoy escorting the prime minister of an African nation recovering from a costly civil war. One of its members, Sundowner, abducted the prime minister, and then killed him onboard a train while another member, Samuel Rodriguez, stalled Maverick PMSC member Raiden from rescuing him. Raiden ended up severely injured and failed to protect the PM. As a consequence, Raiden started becoming more active in combat, aggressively taking missions from Maverick that directly related to Desperado's activities.[http://www.g4tv.com/videos/58828/official-e3-preview-of-metal-gear-rising-revengeance/ Yoji Shinkawa's commentary during the official E3 preview of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance] A few weeks after their attack, Desperado led a military coup in Abkhazia where the president and most of the cabinet were killed and replaced by a military junta. The occupational forces was led by Dolzaev, along with a Desperado captain Mistral, and were using a refinery along the coastline as their headquarters. Desperado had apparently anticipated Raiden's arrival, setting up cyborg ambushes as well as an attempted assassination by LQ-84i at the old city. Although Desperado technically broke several laws in their occupation in the country, they got away with their actions because of Abkhazia being a disputed territory within Georgia and not a sovereign nation, and that the UN were reluctant to get involved in Civil Wars due to the disasterous results of the Somalian Civil War in 1991. Equipment Desperado soldiers frequently utilized green hooded jackets, while wearing SWAT vests and knee guards. They also frequently wore balaclavas. Their primary weapons were HF blades and MX8 machine guns. Their vehicles also included Canard Rotor VTOL Scouting crafts and Strykers. Some soldiers also wore concealed Face Shields similar to other cyborgs and body armor resembling that of Gray Fox's actuator suit, and also wore a green combat vest. Mastiffs were also utilized in combat. In addition, they also utilized Gekkos (including a UG type), Dwarf Gekkos, and a giant mech. In addition, it also utilized a modified version of the unmanned Metal Gear RAY units, which included much heavier firepower than usual. They also utilized Slider drones, some also attaching themselves to the soldiers similar to Raging Raven. There were three types of cyborgs utilized by Desperado: The first utilized one or two HF blades. The second, called "Customs", utilized a far larger blade, and were also much taller. The third, unlike the other soldiers, frequently used giant sledgehammers instead, and were significantly heavier in form than either the regular or the Custom soldiers. Unusually for most PMCs/PMSCs, Desperados had cyborgs as the majority, if not composed as the entirety of the PMC. Kevin speculated that this was because they supplied the surgeries for any wounded combatants and then put them in a steep loan until they "break even" with them as a means of forced servitude. Members *Samuel Rodriguez *LQ-84i There was also a three-cyborg unit within the PMSC, called the Winds of Destruction: *Sundowner *Mistral *Monsoon Colorado Senator and Presidential candidate Steven Armstrong is also implied to have some involvement in the organization to the extent that, had anything tying him to the organization was uncovered, he'd have to face a grand jury, although he was fully confident that they wouldn't find anything or they wouldn't care even if they did.http://www.metalgearsolid.com/rising/ AUDIO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000011: "Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio waronourshores.com/ Armstrong: ...Don't tell me you're still going on about that grand jury nonsense. They've got nothing that connects me to Desperado. Besides, the average joe doesn't give a shit, either way. People these days think money is the solution to all their problems. Behind the scenes Desperado Enforcement LLC. was first mentioned in the "leaked" Senator audio on the Make It Right viral marketing website, where Senator Armstrong mentions to his speechwriter that the grand jury's "got nothing that connects me with Desperado." Desperado made its first actual appearance in the E3 2012 trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Terrorist Groups Category:Metal Gear Rising Revengeance